


来一杯薄荷牛奶吗

by unechason



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unechason/pseuds/unechason
Summary: would you like a mint milk？
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 5





	来一杯薄荷牛奶吗

**Author's Note:**

> omega发情设定  
瞎写的 别当真

在出国巡演的前一天，尹净汉的发情期提前到了。

洗完澡的他整个人忽然热的发烫，身体里一阵一阵的情热烧的他发懵，信息素不受控制的散发出来。突如其来的发情期还有异常强烈的反应让他有点猝不及防。宿舍的抑制剂又好巧不巧的用完了，他只好给崔胜澈发信息。

崔胜澈刚和全圆佑开了一局游戏。明天就要出国巡演了，两人约好今晚打两局游戏放松一下。在等游戏界面加载的时候他看到了手机屏幕上弹出的消息。

"胜澈，救我。"

崔胜澈惊得从座位上弹了起来，一把摘下耳机就往门外冲。

"净汉出事了。"

六楼到八楼的距离不算远，崔胜澈不到一分钟就冲到了八楼宿舍的门前。急忙敲开门后，胜宽担忧的和他说："净汉哥好像发情期到了。"

我他妈当然知道啊，整个宿舍都弥漫着尹净汉香甜的奶香味。

崔胜澈拍拍胜宽的肩膀，让他把其他的弟弟们都先带到六楼去。

然后他就直接打开了尹净汉的房门。

尹净汉觉得自己要死掉了。

他从来没有一次发情期反应这么激烈。崔胜澈一开门，他就捕捉到了空气中来自他的Alpha的信息素。

"呜…胜澈啊…"尹净汉声音里都带上了哭腔，他艰难的从床上爬起来，想要投入爱人的怀抱。

崔胜澈赶紧上床把尹净汉搂进怀里，在他的额头先落下一个吻，又一口咬住尹净汉的腺体，释放自己的信息素安抚尹净汉。薄荷味的清爽让尹净汉的大脑清醒了一些，但体内一阵阵的发情热还是促使他想要Alpha更多的安抚。

感受到尹净汉在怀里不安的扭动，崔胜澈轻抚着尹净汉的背问："怎么这次这么严重？"

"不…不知道…呜，胜澈，帮帮我…"

崔胜澈闻言低头吻住尹净汉的唇。

不知不觉间，两人衣衫尽褪。崔胜澈的吻也逐渐下移，在脖颈，锁骨处流连。

当崔胜澈咬上那颗红樱时，尹净汉发出了甜腻的呻吟声，身子跟着软了一半。

而尹净汉的下半身早已挺立，顶端也已渗出液体来，omega得天独厚的后穴更是因为发情早已泥泞不堪。崔胜澈刚伸进两根手指，穴肉就迫不及待的缠上来绞着他，尹净汉的热情让他忍不住调笑到："净汉早就准备好了呢。"

说完他就把手指抽了出来，起身准备去拿避孕套。

尹净汉及时拉住了他："不用，直接进来…"

崔胜澈一顿，摇摇头拒绝了。

"不行，马上要巡演了，我得为你的身体负责。"

崔胜澈戴好套，吻温柔的落在尹净汉的眼睛、脸颊、嘴唇上，"疼就咬我。"说完便一个挺身，整根没入。

进入的时候两人都舒服的发出一声叹息。崔胜澈等尹净汉适应了一下，便开始用力地抽送。

尹净汉一声一声的呻吟被撞的支离破碎，环抱住崔胜澈后背的手臂也逐渐失力。他觉得自己仿佛海上的一帆小船，而崔胜澈是他的浩瀚海洋，激起一层一层巨浪掀翻他，淹没他。

许是因为发情的缘故，尹净汉的高潮来的很快。他尖叫着射出，白浊全溅在两人的腹部，还有一些滴在了床上。

但是崔胜澈还远远没有满足。他把尹净汉抱起来，让他坐在自己身上。骑乘位方便他更深入的进入爱人。尹净汉随着崔胜澈的动作一耸一耸的动，喘息声越来越大，崔胜澈却坏心的吻住他，夺走他的呼吸。

"唔……"尹净汉无力的拍着崔胜澈的肩膀想让他放开自己的唇，但是这力气微弱，对崔胜澈而言连挠痒痒都算不上。

尹净汉感觉自己真的要在海洋里溺毙时，崔胜澈终于结束了这个漫长又缠绵的吻。

刚射过的身体还是十分敏感，尹净汉的欲望又抬头了，戳在崔胜澈的腹肌上。尹净汉自己扭动了几下身子，刚想偷偷拿手抚慰性器，就被崔胜澈抓住手腕。

"净汉这样的话，是犯规哦。"

"我…#%＊＆…"尹净汉刚想说什么反驳他，嘴就又被崔胜澈堵上，又开始新一轮肆无忌惮的攫取。

在欢爱中，两人的信息素也不断碰撞。薄荷的清凉与牛奶的香甜融合在一起，空气中弥漫着独特的香气。

崔胜澈重新把尹净汉放回床上。崔胜澈知道，背靠温暖的床，这是令尹净汉感到安全感的姿势。两人额头相抵，尹净汉的呼吸越来越急促，崔胜澈知道他又要到了，也加快身下的速度，最后两人同时释放出来。

释放后崔胜澈趴在尹净汉的肩头缓了一会，当他重新把头抬起来时，就看见尹净汉睁着一双迷蒙的眼睛看着他，崔胜澈勾起嘴角，在尹净汉唇上落下一个充满珍爱的吻。

"我爱你。"

尽管已经累的浑身无力，尹净汉还是回吻了一下崔胜澈，"我也是。"

崔胜澈眼里的笑意越来越浓，他感觉到自己又要硬了，干脆低头重新吻住尹净汉，"宝贝我们继续吧。"

"喂，崔胜澈，我已经好了…"

……

两个人折腾到半夜，崔胜澈抱起尹净汉去浴室，清理的过程中尹净汉就累的睡了过去，崔胜澈无奈的摇头笑笑，这个人还真是一如既往地，自己爽到了就不管别人了。

纵欲到太晚的后果就是第二天两人双双起迟了，到达机场时尹净汉还是处于懵懵的状态。排队过安检时，他把头轻轻靠在崔胜澈的后脑勺上。

崔胜澈回头，坏笑着对尹净汉咬耳朵："今晚还继续吗？"

完。


End file.
